Jesper Myrfors
Jesper Myrfors 'is einer der ursprünglichen 25 Magic: The Gathering Künstler und der ursprüngliche Art Director. Auch wenn seine Zeit als Künstler für Magic nur sehr kurz war, ist er doch ohne Zweifel einer der wichtigsten Menschen, die an dem Spiel gearbeitet haben. Karriere Jesper arbeitete für zahlreiche Firmen, wobei die inzwischen eingestellte Position als Schöpfer von ''Clout: Fantasy bei Hidden City Games. Myrfors hat einen Bachelor of Fine Arts in Illustration am Cornish College of the Arts in Seattle gemacht, unter seinen Mitschülern waren unter anderem Anson Maddocks und Andi Rusu, die auch künstlerisch für Magic tätig waren. Zuletzt war er Chief Creative Officer für Hidden City Games und lebt in der Nähe von Seattle mit seiner Frau Julie "Spoops" Myrfors, die als Künstlerin für das Spiel Bella Serra war. Im Jahre 2009 wurden beide von der Firma, die sie mit gegründet hatten entlassen und arbeiten nun zusammen an einem Kinderbuch. '''Art Director Als Jesper das Cornish College verließ,, sagte er, dass er niemals eine Karriere in Fantasy Artworks machen würde. Er wurde eines besseren belehrt, als er bei Wizards of the Coast als Art Director für Talislanta und the Primal Order angestellt wurde. Nach einigen Monaten bei WotC zeigte man ihm den Prototyp des Kartenspiels Magic: The Gathering und gestattete ihm auch für dieses Spiel der Art Director zu werden. Eine der ersten Dinge, die er tat, war die Ablehnung der Idee Secondhandartworks statt Originalartworks zu nutzen. Er argumentierte, dass es billiger sei und den anfänglichen Magickünstlern wurde 50$ in Bar bezahlt, sowie 50$ in Aktien und ihnen wurden pro Arbeit 50 Artist Proofs gegeben. Der Style Guide existierte damals noch nicht und daher rief er die Künstler per Telefon an, um ihnen eine Liste mit verfügbaren Kartennamen vor zu lesen, aus dieser durften die Künstler sich dann die Namen heraussuchen, die sie illustrieren wollen. Eine der wenigen anfänglichen Einschränkungen war, dass die Artworks nicht digital sein durften, die einzige Ausnahme in Alpha besteht im Schutzkreis gegen Schwarz, dessen Artwork eine Ergänzung in letzter Minute war (auch wenn es erst in Beta benutzt wurde). Des Weiteren machte Jesper auch Kartentexte für Alpha. Als der originale Art Director des Spiels ist Jesper Myrfors auch im hohen Maße für die technischen, visuellen Elemente mitverantwortlich. Er und Christopher Rush haben zusammen die Hinterseite der Magickarten designet und koloriert, wobei sie einen kleinen persönlichen Witz eingebaut haben, indem sie für die blaue, ovale Linie einen beschnittenen Scan eines schlechten Gemäldes verwendeten, das der ehemaligen Wotc Art Directorin Lisa Stevens gehörte. Die Rahmenelemente der Vorderseite sind ebenfalls weitestgehend Jesper zuzuschreiben, obwohl Christopher Rush die Manasymbole entwarf. Viele der Elemente haben sich über die Jahre geändert, aber dennoch bleibt sein Einfluss auf das Kartendesign bestehen und die Kartenrückseite wird sich wohl nie ändern. Myrfors war nicht nur der Art Director, sondern auch der Set Director für die Erweiterung The Dark, was ihn sowohl für die Karten als auch für die Artworks verantwortlich machte. Durch seine Designvorgaben für sich selbst und die anderen Künstler kam es dazu, dass sie sehr große Freiräume hatten und nach ihrem Wunsch arbeiten konnten. Während The Dark bei den Spielern nicht so gut ankam, war es dennoch wichtig wegen der thematischen Geschichte und die damit verbundene Herangehensweise an den Stil des Sets. Es ist das einzige frühe Set mit einer einheitlichen künstlerischen Vision, die über die gesamte Edition erkennbar ist. Gemessen am Fehlen eines einheitlichen künstlerischen Ansatzes in den nachfolgen von Fallen Empires bis Eiszeit, ist es nicht schwer dir Kontinuität der dunklen Stils zu erkennen, der Jespers Führung zuzuschreiben ist. Nach diesem Set resignierte Jesper als Art Director und wurde von Sandra Everingham und Sue Ann Harkey gefolgt. Nach Fallen Empires wollte Jeper aufhören mit dem illustrieren von Karten für Erweiterungen, aber er wurde nach Portal wieder als Art Director eingestellt. Zu Beginn des Rath Zyklus entwarf Jesper mit Mark Tedin, Anson Maddocks, Anthony Waters und Matt Wilson den ersten offiziellen Styleguide. Dies trug dazu bei eine einheitliche Sicht auf die Kunst von Magic zu gewinnen und einen einheitlichen Stil zu etablieren, und somit ist Jesper eine der wichtigsten Personen im Bezug darauf, wie Magic aussieht. Artist Myrfors war als Künstler nur zwischen Alpha und Fallen Empires tätig, aber seine Kunst zierte eine Reihe von Karten, die immer noch in Erinnerung sind, wie z.B. Armageddon, Atog und Bayou. Jesper bevorzugte es Acryl Gouache, Feder und Tinte zu benutzen, aber verwendete ebenfalls digitale Methoden für Designarbeiten. Seine Bilder variieren radikal im Stil von abstrakt bis schaurig realistisch. Die Parallele zwischen seinen Illustrationen sind Elemente des Horrors, Lovecrafts und Gothic, welche perfekt im Besonderen mit schwarzen und grünen Karten harmonieren. Als der ursprüngliche Art Director hatte er eine Menge kreative Kontrolle und hat sich auch um einge Auszeichnungen verdient gemacht - die wohl größte künstlerische Auszeichnung ist das Ironroot Treefolk, die erste illustrierte Magickarte. Gallerie 3ED Atog.jpg ElvesOfDeepShadow.jpg Cosmic horror.jpg BadMoon.jpg Kategorie:Künstler